memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Bateson
'Morgan Bateson '''was a Human male Starfleet captain in the mid-to-late 23rd century. He never knew his father and was raised by his mother. Known as “Bulldog Bateson.” Picard said Bateson “believes in himself more than the structure of Starfleet.” After temporal displacement, he adopted Starbase 12 as his hometown. Starfleet service In 2273, Bateson was given command of the Federation [[Soyuz class|''Soyuz class]] starship, the USS Bozeman. In 2278, Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu was offered the position of first officer on board the Bozeman, which he was planning to accept before learning that he had a daughter named Demora. After he learned of his daughter's existence, Sulu decided not to accept the position and instead took a position teaching at Starfleet Academy. Later that year, the Bozeman encountered a temporal distortion and was transported forward in time to the year 2368. There, in an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse, it encountered the USS Enterprise-D, with which it collided, causing the Enterprise to explode. The explosion, being in such close proximity to the temporal distortion, ruptured the space-time continuum, trapping both vessels in a teporal casuality loop, wherein the Bozeman continually encountered the Enterprise, and the latter ship was destroyed. Eventually, the crew of the Enterprise was able to realize what was happening and avoid the collision, freeing both vessels from the loop. Bateson subsequently contacted the Enterprise, whereupon he was informed by that ship's captain, Jean-Luc Picard, that Bateson and his crew were stranded in the 24th century. By 2373 Captain Bateson was in command of the USS Bozeman-A, a Sovereign class starship. The USS Bozeman-A underwent a trial of fire soon after entering service when, under Bateson's command, she was one of a number of vessels that faced the Borg at the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. By 2381, Captain Bateson was in command of the ''Sovereign''-class USS Atlas. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, the Atlas was assigned to lead a fleet of vessels against a Borg force of ten cubes threatening Vulcan. Recalling the efforts at the Battle of Sector 001, Bateson experienced anxiety, despite their apparent advantages. Although the Starfleet forces outnumbered the enemy four to one, the Borg's adaptation to the transphasic torpedo left the fleet vulnerable. He attempted to warn off a last-ditch attempt by the fleet's reserve wing to no avail. With so few ships operational after the engagement, it was with great anger that he was forced to send a subspace communication warning the Vulcans of their impending doom. When the Borg's march was temporarily halted, Bateson rallied the remaining four ships to take out as many cubes as possible. Feeling energized over their momentary advantage, Bateson merely rolled his eyes when orders from Starfleet Command confirmed an all-out immediate engagement. Bateson led the fleet in utterly obliterating the remaining Borg forces at Vulcan, securing the planet, and sending a sarcastic message to Command thanking them for the permission to engage. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers